<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Replacement Plush by dreamganronpa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398227">Replacement Plush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamganronpa/pseuds/dreamganronpa'>dreamganronpa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Not Beta Read, Other, San is gone on tour and you are sad, Short &amp; Sweet, literally just the teenist bit of angst but its pretty much all fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamganronpa/pseuds/dreamganronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before San leaves for his tour, he entrusts you with his beloved Shiber to use as a replacement for him while he's gone. Turns out, Shiber isn't as good as the real deal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Replacement Plush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“San, I can’t take this from you,” you glanced at the plush with a guilty look. Despite your insistence, San still held Shiber in his hands and tried to give him to you again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“C’mon darling, it’s alright.” He pleaded again. You couldn’t understand why he was so eager to let you borrow his beloved plush, especially while he was far away from home- and you- on tour.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You’ll need him more than me.” You sighed. “Won’t you miss him while you’re gone?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">San clicked his tongue. “Trust me, I’ll miss you way more than I’ll miss Shiber. And I think you’ll miss me too. That’s why I want to leave him with you; so you can think of him as a stand-in for me when you need someone to cuddle with at night.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The sentiment hit your heart hard. “Alright, I’ll watch over him for you.” And just like that San’s eyes lit up, which was something you didn’t usually see right before tour time. He handed you Shiber again, but this time you took him in your arms. San couldn’t help but grin seeing his two favorite cuddle partners in one place.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You look so cute!” He cooed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">You cracked a smile. “Thanks, Sannie. Isn’t it time for you to meet up with the rest of the guys now though?” The clock signaled it was almost time for San to leave for the first concert of the tour, and you felt guilty for making him leave because of it but you knew how much trouble he’d be in if he was any later.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">San knew what you meant, but he still glanced behind him at the clock only to frown at the truth. “I really wish I could spend more time with you.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Me too. But now I have Shiber, so I won’t be alone.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He brought a fist to his heart, pulling a dramatically sad face. You chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips which made him return to his normal smirking expression. “It’s okay, you big baby; you can call me as soon as you get to the venue.” You smiled.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Alright… Can I just call you in the car? I miss you already!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Sure, Sannie.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">-days later-</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Shiber, do you miss him as much as I do?” You asked the plush dog as you lie on your bed and soaked in the afternoon sun. As expected, Shiber didn’t respond, but you knew the answer was ‘yes’. It had only been a few days since your boyfriend had left for his tour,but your heart ached at his absence already. All you wanted was to feel his warm embrace and hear his voice (although you had called him already).</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">You looked over at the photo of San that you kept by your bed, happy to have a reminder of the face that you loved so much. Did he miss you the same way you missed him? Was he getting styled for the next performance, pouting since he didn’t get to see your smile? The thought of him pouting brought a smile to your face and made your heart pick up speed. He was always so cute, which was why you loved him so much.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">While you started to think about your boyfriend again, you subconsciously began squeezing Shiber as if he were really the boy you were thinking of. When you realized what you were doing, you gave the plush a little kiss on the nose. You were grateful that San left you a replacement- even if it wasn’t as good as the real thing. He was right though; Shiber did provide you comfort.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Right then, you heard your phone buzzing. You hurried to check it, and your heart did a twirl when you saw that the call from from San. Not leaving a moment of hesitation, you answered it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh thank god you answered, I missed you so much, Y/N.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I missed you too, Sannie. Shiber’s not nearly as good at being cute as you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the fic! I've never written for kpop before but I had a deep desire to write this fluff for San.<br/>Side note I 100% recommend buying a shiba plush they are the best things to ever bless this world (besides our favorite idols of course)</p>
<p>Please kudos and comment if you enjoyed and have a nice day!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>